Sobre melancias e irmãs
by Silva- chan
Summary: Pequena one-shot sobre como Hiashi explicou o nascimento de Hanabi e acidentalmente matou um bebê um ano depois.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence.

 **Sobre melancias e irmãs**

Hinata sorriu, suas bochechas coraram e seus olhos se arregalaram. Uma alegria estranha se apoderava dela. Seus dedos coçavam de excitação. Estava encantada. Estupefata. Olhos cor de gelo correram pela cena ao seu redor e, por um minuto, tudo parecia excessivamente surreal para a criança de apenas cinco anos. Sentiu os dedos de seu pai a empurrarem levemente para frente, instigando-a a se aproximar da 'coisa' que ela tanto observava. Ergueu os olhos para ver seu pai observando-a levemente divertido. Ouviu uma risada e seu rosto virou na direção da mãe. O sorriso gentil na face da mulher mais velha era convidativo.

— Venha vê-la, Hinata-chan.

A menina recuou um, talvez dois passos, antes de sentir seu corpo ser erguido por mãos grandes. Seu pai. Olhou para o homem e então virou-se para fitar a mulher e a 'coisa'. Curiosa, porém tímida ao mesmo tempo, enterrou seus dedos no tecido do kimono do pai e se aninhou no colo dele enquanto buscava uma forma de observar a 'coisa' melhor.

Veja só, não como se ela estivesse muito amedrontada, apesar de não ser a mais valente das crianças, era só que... No dia anterior havia visto a mãe ficar branca como um fantasma (isso porque tanto ela quanto Hinata eram mais brancas do que qualquer pessoa que, bem, Hinata já havia visto!) e havia começado a suar. Com dedos trêmulos mandara a filha correr em busca do pai porque ela estava com dor e "já é hora!". A menina não havia entendido nada, correra até seu pai e repassara a mensagem. O homem quase desmaiara antes de sacudi-la perguntando o paradeiro da esposa ( _no ja- jardim! Okaa-san e-está no jardim!_ ) e sair correndo com suas pernas de adulto enquanto gritava algo pelos corredores.

Desde então Hinata havia ficado ao lado do avô, um ancião que lhe dava mais medo do que o próprio pai qual ela fazia algo errado, e Ko, seu guarda-costas. Era como se seu pai e sua mãe tivessem desaparecido e a pequena ficara aterrorizada com esse pensamento. Não importava quantas vezes Ko pedisse que parasse de chorar enquanto alegava que _não_ , eles definitivamente _não_ foram "morar com a Obaa-san e o Oji-san" (palavras da própria Hinata). E foi depois de longas horas (12 horas, para ser mais específica), que mais pareceram semanas para a menina, que seu pai finalmente pediu para avisarem a Ko que ela já podia visitar a mãe.

Então ali estava ela, no colo do pai, observando sua mãe (sem dúvidas viva, pois ela cutucou a perna da mulher para garantir) e a 'coisa'. A 'coisa' estava enrolada em uma manta rosada com o símbolo do clã e pelo que a menina pôde observar, respirava tranquila enquanto soltava um ruído agudo ocasional.

Hiashi, o pai, cansou-se de ver a filha se escondendo em seus braços e resolveu mudar de tática. Ao invés de empurra-la na direção da mãe ou colocá-la no colo para que a menina tivesse confiança de checar o que descansava dentro da manta, ele iria tentar explicar. Respirou fundo. Armou-se de valor. Questionou-se mentalmente se estava pronto para isso duas, ou talvez três vezes. Rezou internamente para que sua filha não estivesse nos seus dias em que tudo merecia um "por que?" (afinal não, ele não ia explicar como aquilo aconteceu para uma criança de cinco anos) e começou:

— Hinata, lembra quando sua mãe contou que ela havia engolido uma melancia inteira?

Hinata ergueu o rosto para prestar atenção nele. Ela parecia não entender porque ele estava falando aquilo, mas assentiu de qualquer forma.

— Quando uma menina engole a melancia, ela vai crescendo dentro da barriga até ficar grandona, certo? - a criança assentiu, ainda confusa. — A melancia dentro da sua mãe já tinha ficado grande de mais, então ela quebrou, só que dentro da melancia engolida as sementes formaram um bebê. E aí os médicos tiveram que tirar a melancia de dentro a Okaa-san, porque quebrou, e acabaram tirando o bebê junto, entendeu? - Hinata permaneceu parada, imóvel, fitando-o. Era óbvio que ele estava fazendo um péssimo trabalho com sua tentativa de analogia. Hiashi grunhiu irritado. Criatividade e explicar coisas para sua inocente filha de cinco anos nunca fôra uma área que ele podia se dizer Expert em. Frustrado, tentou ser o mais direto possível: — O bebê no colo da sua Okaa-san saiu de dentro da melancia, entendeu? Aquele líquido que você viu sujando o kimono dela é suco de melancia estragado, porque ela engoliu a fruta tem muito tempo.

Hinata piscou uma, duas, três vezes. Sua cabeça pendeu para o lado enquanto ela parecia jogar com as informações em sua mente. Infelizmente, ou felizmente, não teve tempo de reagir quando o homem a inclinou para frente, na direção da mãe e da recém-chegada.

A mulher, enquanto tentava não rir da tentativa frustrada do marido de explicar a situação da melhor maneira possível para Hinata, ajeitou o bebê no colo até que o rostinho ficasse virado na direção da filha mais velha.

— Essa é a Hanabi. Ela é sua irmãzinha. - a mulher disse.

Hinata se inclinou o suficiente para analizar a irmã como se visse um alienígena. Seu rosto se franzindo enquanto ela parecia analizar aquele "novo ser" no colo da mãe. De repente sua face se iluminou e um sorriso largo foi estampado no rosto redondo dela. Virou-se para o pai e, segurando os dois lados do queixo dele, fez com que ele fixasse-se o olhar nela. Toda orgulhosa ela abriu seu melhor sorriso, ignorando totalmente os dois dentes de leite que havia arrancado na semana anterior que faziam uma janelinha bem na frente, e soltou:

— O- Okaa-san engoliu a me -melancia, e aí ela c- cresceu e cresceu e c- cresceu e cresceu... Até que e- ela fez *POP!* e de de- dentro dela saiu um b- bebê! - Hiashi apenas meneou a cabeça concordando com a afirmação. Relaxando agora que percebia que a filha havia entendido sua explicação sem pé nem cabeça. A menina, por sua vez, fez algo que raramente fazia: explodiu em gargalhadas. — É- é p- por isso que o ro- rosto dela é t- toooodo vermelho!

Os pais sorriram divertidos.

No colo da mãe, uma Hanabi de rosto avermelhado se aconchegava enquanto fazia careta por causa do barulho.

* * *

Era um domingo de tarde e o sol estava particularmente forte. Devido à uma onda de calor, Hiashi havia liberado todos os Hyuuga de seus afazeres. Graças à isso Hinata podia brincar com sua irmã menor, Hanabi, um ano depois da explicação sobre a gravidez da mãe e como uma criança - que não era ela - havia aparecido nos braços da mulher. A mãe de ambas tentava se abanar veementemente apesar de todos os ventiladores ligados ao redor. O suco na mesa de centro já estava quente e o gelo já havia derretido.

Hiashi abriu a porta e entrou com uma melancia inteira. Sua esposa havia sugerido a fruta pois, além dela ter sido guardada na geladeira no dia anterior, sua constituição manteria as crianças hidratadas, principalmente Hanabi, que mal havia completado 1 ano. Sentou-se, então, na porta de frente para o jardim e, sem hesitar, começou a cortar a fruta com cortes rápidos e precisos. Quase infartou quando, enquanto cortava a quarta fatia, Hinata soltara um grito angustiado. Olhou para trás assustado e observou a menina segurar a irmã menor contra si num gesto protetor. Confuso, tentou procurar qualquer sinal de perigo. Seu olhar se cruzou com o, igualmente confuso, olhar de sua esposa.

— Hinata?

A menina em questão parecia à beira de lágrimas enquanto se agarrava à Hanabi.

— Otou-san - soluço - p-por que...?

Hiashi franziu as sobrancelhas. _"Mas o que...?"_

E foi quando Hinata apontou para a melancia enquanto desatava a chorar, sem deixar que ninguém se aproximasse de Hanabi e murmurando algo sobre 'bebês', 'matar' e 'imouto', que Hiashi percebeu seu erro. No canto do cômodo vários pedaços de melancia o fitavam acusadores. Havia matado um bebê. Ao menos na mente inocente de sua filha.

 **Fim**

* * *

Hey, esse enredo é tosco, mas enquanto eu fazia umas coisas aqui em casa comecei a rir lembrando sobre como eu e minha irmã mais velha explicamos de onde surgem os bebês para uma das minhas irmãs mais novas. Só decidi omitir a parte em que dissemos que "o papai enfia a semente de melancia pelo umbigo".

Escrevi rapidinho e resolvi postar porque, bem, se não for agora só sai ano que vem.

Gostaram?


End file.
